Un Mundo sin amistad, ni esperanza, parte 2
by Espadachin de la Luz
Summary: Cuando Sunset Shimmer visita Equestria, descubre que ahora es un mundo lleno de oscuridad y desolación, tendrá que descubrir. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Cómo arreglarlo? y ¿Quienes sobrevivieron?.
1. El viaje comienza parte 1

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, por fin he vuelto con esta historia, que espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Sé que ha pasado muchas cosas por aquí, y me he tardado mucho, pero la verdad siempre pasaba algo que tenía que atender antes, y no tenía mucho tiempo libre (solo tenía tiempo para leer las historias, por suerte).**

 **Como recordaran, esta es la continuación de "Un Mundo sin amistad, ni esperanza", si todavía no lo has leído, te aconsejo que lo leas primero para que puedas leer su continuación.**

 **Muy bien, sin más que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Cap. 1. Pidiendo ayuda.**

Hace pocos segundos, en el refugio había llegado una bufalo llamada Little Strongheart, quien desesperadamente buscaba ayuda para ayudar a su pueblo contra las criaturas oscuras, pero lamentablemente, Spitfire, una de las líderes del refugio, no puede ofrecerle ayuda ya que los equipos quienes ayudan a proteger el refugio y salir al exterior para enfrentarse a las criaturas oscuras, no estaban.

Little Strongheart urgentemente necesitaba la ayuda, pero alguien quien estaba escuchando todo, se ofreció para ir a ayudarla.

Ese alguien era Sunset, Spitfire se molestó ya que ella apenas llego unos pocos días, discutieron un poco, y en medio de la discuta Spitfire llamo Rainbow Dash a Sunseth.

Cuando Sunseth escucho el nombre de Rainbow Dash, una de sus amigas más cercanas, se sorprendió pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio como Spitfire agacho la mirada y empezó a correr por uno de los túneles del refugio.

Cuando Spitfire se fue, los murmullos de todos los presentes se empezaron a escuchar por el lugar y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo…..

 **Coloratura** : ¡Ya todos muévanse, todos regresen a sus actividades!-llamo la atención de todos y poco a poco casi todos los presentes se empezaron a irse.

Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Little Strongheart, Coloratura y Sunseth.

 **Coloratura:** Sunseth…-le empezó hablar algo molesta.

 **Sunseth:** Si lo se…..tengo que ir a disculparme con Spitfire-interrumpiendo a Coloratura, para después voltear a ver a Little Strongheart

 **Sunseth:** Ejem, disculpa por todo esto…..empezamos con la mano equi…-ella al darse cuenta lo que dijo, sacudió su cabeza-dijo, con el casco equivocado, soy Sunseth Shimmer-ella le ofreció su casco a Little Strongheart como forma de amistad.

Y ella lo acepto con mucho gusto.

 **Little Strongheart:** Mi nombre es Little Strongheart, gracias por ofrecerte para ayudarme-decía con mucha gratitud.

 **Sunseth:** No hay de que, ¿quieres que ya nos vayamos a tu pueblo?-diciéndolo para gran sorpresa de Little y de Coloratura.

 **Little Strongheart:** Si, ¡SI, PORFAVOR!-diciéndolo muy contenta, pero rápidamente su emoción decayó un poco-pero, ¿con quién más iremos, no es por ofender, pero mi pueblo necesita más apoyo?-pregunto confundida.

Sunseth se llevó un casco a su mentón, de quien pudiera ayudarlos en estos momentos.

 **Sunseth:** _"Starlight y Ember, podrían ser buenas opciones…pero necesitaremos más ayuda"_ -pensó seriamente, y hubiera continuado pensando en otras opciones.

 **Coloratura:** Yo…podría ayudarlas-dijo para gran sorpresa de Sunseth y Little.

 **Sunseth/Little S.:** ¿Enserio?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, una sorprendida y otra emocionada.

 **Sunseth:** Pero Coloratura…no es que aprecie tu oferta o ni que no me agrade, pero es muy peligroso afuera-dijo muy preocupada.

 **Coloratura:** Si tienes razón, es muy peligroso y tal vez pueda morir…pero si te pasa algo, jamás me lo perdonaría-diciendo decidida, y al poco tiempo, Sunseth le dio un gran abrazo a ella.

 **Sunseth:** Coloratura….gracias-diciéndolo con mucho cariño y mientras que tenía sus ojos cristalinos por las palabras que escucho.

 **Coloratura:** De nada Sunseth, _"además, sé que tienes algo oculto y lo voy a averiguar"_ -pensó en lo último.

 **Little S.:** Es bueno saber que nos vas a apoyar, ¿pero necesitamos a más?-dijo con lago de prisa.

Sunseth y Coloratura, al escuchar como las llamo, se separaron de su abrazo para luego verla.

 **Sunseth:** Tienes razón…y se quien pedir apoyo, además la necesito ver como se encuentra-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la enfermería.

 **Little S.:** Te acompaño, yo también quiero pedirle su ayuda personalmente-dijo mientras se acercó a Sunseth, ella asiente y ambas caminan a lo que es la enfermería.

 **Sunseth:** ¡Coloratura, nos vemos en la salida dentro de media hora!-dijo mientras se alejaba con Little.

Coloratura ella solo asiente y cuando las perdió de vista, dio un suspiro de cansancio.

 **¿?:** Coloratura….enserio, ¿te iras?-se expresó una voz muy preocupada que provenía atrás de Coloratura, ella supo de quien pertenecía esa voz…

* * *

 **Con Sunseth y Little. S.**

Sunseth y Little S. empezaron a caminar a lo que es la enfermería, ya que Sunseth quería ir a ver como se encontraba Ember, pero mientras caminaba ambas, Little le contaba un poco su situación.

 **Sunseth:** Entonces vienes del desierto de Applelosa

Little S.: Correcto, mi tribu siempre hemos sobrevivido a las criaturas oscuras porque siempre hemos estado en constante movimiento…..pero cuando apareció esa "nightmare snake", a cambio totalmente nuestra situación- dijo muy triste.

 **Sunseth:** Disculpa pero, ¿qué es esa "nightmare snake"?-pregunto muy confundida.

 **Little S.:** Pues, es una clase de….

Antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar, ambas escucharon como que algo se haya derrumbado, ellas decidieron avanzar más rápido y cuando llegaron al origen del sonido, ven que era el cuarto de la enfermería, en él estaba un pequeño plato con unos granos de arroz, aunque estos casi estaban echados a perder, y a Ember parada en una de las esquinas del cuarto y comiendo lo que es una gema de color azul.

 **Ember:** ¿Qué están mirando?, nunca han visto un dragón comer-pregunto molesta al sentir la mirada de Sunseth y Little.

Sunseth vio un poco donde estaba parada Ember y vio que en una de las paredes, faltaba uno de los cristales, supuso que Ember quito ese cristal y es el que estaba comiendo.

 **Sunseth:** Lo siento Ember…..y me alegro ver que te encuentras bien-dijo contenta de ver a Ember parada.

 **Ember:** Si…no gracias a ti o a ese poni-dijo mientras con una de sus garras tocaba su ala lastimada y con desprecio en lo último.

 **Sunseth:** Escucha, sé muy bien que estas lastimada, pero…..nesecito tu ayuda.

Cuando lo dijo, el cristal que Ember estaba comiendo, lo rompió cuando ella cerro su garra.

 **Ember:** ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto neutralmente, sin voltear a verla, aunque eso basto para darle miedo a Sunseth y a Little, aunque la última permanecía callada.

 **Sunseth:** Dije, que necesito tu ayuda….veras el…..-antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ember volteo a verla de cara.

 **Ember:** Escúchame ahora tu poni…yo nada más fui contigo al Castillo de la Princesa de la Amistad, por un asunto personal…yo nunca dije que iba ser tu amiga….cuando termine de comer, yo me largare, para evitar encontrarme con otro poni como tú, hasique déjame en paz-diciéndolo neutralmente y con enfado, para darle la espalda a Sunseth.

Sunseth se sintió muy mal, al igual que Little, ya que contando con un dragón, sería de gran ayuda.

 **Sunseth:** Ahhhhh….lo siento por molestarte, vámonos Little Strongheart-se rindió ella, mientras la seguía Little, para dejar a Ember sola.

Aunque ni Sunseth ni Little notaron, fue cuando Sunseth nombro a Little por su nombre, ella abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al escucharlo.

 **Ember:** " _Little Strongheart…demonios, si conozco ese nombre"_ -pensó con sorpresa, para después un gran sentimiento de molestia surgiera en ella.

 **Ember:** Demonios-dijo muy molesta.

* * *

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **Sé muy bien que apenas es poco, pero apenas está comenzando lo bueno, y es que estoy tratando de que las ideas sean claras y que tengan un trabajo de calidad, si me falla en algo, pueden decírmelo con confianza.**

 **También quisiera agradecerles a todos por su gran apoyo que le están dando a esta historia y a mí, no tengo palabras para decirles o describirme, lo único que puedo decir es solo, muchas gracias.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos pronto :)**


	2. El viaje comienza parte 2

**Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, por fin he vuelto con esta historia, que espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten leerla.**

 **Si lo sé, una disculpa no basta por la gran espera que los he hecho esperar, pero tengo unos cuantos avisos al finalizar el capítulo, por el momento, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Cap.2. El viaje comienza parte 2**

Cuando Sunseth y Little Strongheart dejaron la enfermería, iban caminando muy calladas cada una con sus propios pensamientos, mientras que Sunseth se sentía mal ya que no iban a contar con Ember para que la volviera a ayudar, en Little Strongheart aparte de que pensaba en su pueblo, no pudo evitar recordar a un amigo al ver a la dragona.

Ella dio un suspiro de tristeza, y Sunseth se dio cuenta de ello.

 **Sunseth:** No te preocupes…..encontraremos a alguien más con el quien nos pueda apoyar-dijo tratando de ser optimista a la deprimida búfalo.

 **Little Strongheart:** Gracias, pero no es por eso que estoy triste…..bueno aparte de eso-lo dijo, para gran sorpresa de Sunseth.

 **Sunseth** : ¿Entonces?.

 **Little Strongheart:** Es porque, al ver a esa dragona, bueno más preciso, a su especie…me recordó a mi amigo dragón-menciono con nostalgia mientras que en sus ojos se veían cristalinos.

 **Sunseth:** ¿Tuviste a un amigo dragón?, genial, y en…-empezaba a decir contenta, pero al ver la cara tristes de la búfalo, supo de inmediato que ese ser, ya debe estar muerto-…oh ya veo….y, ¿quién era ese amigo tuyo?.

 **Little Strongheart:** Su nombre era Spike-dijo nostálgica mente, pero cuando Sunseth escucho ese nombre, se quedó sorprendida.

 **Sunseth:** Espera…¿Spike?, hablas del dragón que era el asistente o ayudante de la Princesa Twilight,¿ese mismo?-dijo para confirmar sus sospechas.

 **Little Strongheart:** Si ese mismo…..él fue un gran amigo, antes de todo esto pasara, hace mucho tiempo, mi tribu tenía grandes problemas con nuestros nuevos vecinos, ya que ellos plantearon arboles alrededor de nuestras tierras sin pedir nuestro permiso, donde cada año recorremos esa senda desde generación tras generación…..bueno hasta el día en que comenzó a aparecer las criaturas oscuras-menciono con mucha tristeza-…bueno, resumiendo la historia, gracias a unas ponis especiales logramos arreglar todos nuestros problemas con nuestros vecinos, pero si no hubiese sido por Spike, los ponis nunca hubieran podido o intentado hablar con nosotros-dijo con tristeza y empezaba a salir trabes de sus ojos unas lágrimas.

 **Sunseth:** ¿Estas bien?-dijo con preocupación.

 **Little Strongheart:** Si descuida, es solo que, recordé que llego la noticia que…el también murió.

A Sunseth tuvo ganas de llorar también por escuchar esa terrible noticia, aunque la verdad no le sorprendía de todo, ya que Starlight no quería comentar nada sobre él, y era porque le dolía mucho el recordarlo.

 **Sunseth:** Y, ¿cómo fue que murió?-pregunto, ya que ella de verdad quería saber lo que le paso a él.

 **Little Strongheart:** Me dijeron que el murió por una extraña enfermedad que le dio en el corazón…aunque pare serte franca, yo lo dudo mucho.

 **Sunseth:** ¿Por qué?.

 **Little Strongheart:** Bueno, es solo…un presentimiento, bueno, mejor vámonos-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema y limpiándose un poco sus ojos, Sunseth también se quedo pensando en sus palabras, y la verdad, concordaba con ella, pero mejor decidió dejar eso de lado y alcanzar a Little Strongheart. Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que alguien escucho la mayor parte de su conversación y los ojos de ese ser demostraban una gran furia en su interior.

 **¿?:** Entonces…..¿esa es la gran mentira que dijistes para ocultar tu error?, que asquerosa cobarde-hablo con desprecio el ser.

Pasando una media hora, Sunseth y Little caminaban por la salida, ya que primero Sunseth fue por su mochila donde hay guardo su libro, por nada lo iba a dejar, y por la salida encontraron a Starlight.

 **Sunseth:** ¡Starlight!, ¡me alegro mucho de verte!, necesi….

 **Starlight:** Ya lo sé, Coloratura me puso al tanto-dijo interrumpiendo a Sunseth-y si, te ayudare-dijo con una sonrisa.

Sunseth le devolvió la sonrisa y Little se presentó a Starlight mientras se dirigían al exterior.

Cuando las tres salieron, Sunseth vio a Coloratura con una gran mochila en su espalda y también vio a…..

 **Sunseth:** ¡Sassy!-dijo sorprendida viendo que la mencionada estaba a lado de Coloratura-¿Qué haces aquí?.

 **Sassy:** ¿Qué no es obvio?, yo también iré-dijo seriamente.

 **Sunseth:** Pero…será peligroso-dijo no tan convencida.

 **Sassy:** Descuida, estaré bien-dijo con una sonrisa y Coloratura mientras se ajustaba su mochila, veía a Sunseth con determinación.

 **Coloratura:** Juro que encontrare lo que tu ocultas-pensó con seriedad.

 **Little Strongheart:** Muchas gracias a todas por ayudarme, de verdad-dijo con gratitud a las cuatro ponis- ¡Muy bien!,¡Adelante!-dijo muy contenta y empezando a caminar rumbo al desierto, seguida de las demás.

 **¿?:** Esperen-dijo una voz a tras de su espalda, una voz muy familiar para Sunseth y Starlight, cuando todas voltearon, estaba Ember cruzada de brazos.

Aunque todas se extrañaron de verla, a Starlight le surgió otra vez los nervios, asique decidió tratar de hacer una conversación amistosa con la dragona, aunque ella sabía que era casi imposible hablar bien con ella, tenía que intentarlo.

 **Starilight:** Ember, me alegro de ver que estas bien de tu….-empezó a decir, pero cuando Ember le lanzo una mirada gélida, rápidamente dejo de hablar, e involuntariamente se alejó unos pasos de ella y bajo su mirada para evitar contacto.

Cuando Ember dejo de mirar a Starlight, empezó a caminar y todas vieron como Ember se acercó lo suficiente para estar cara a cara con Little S., Sunseth quiso decirle algo, pero mejor se guardó su comentario, para evitar el genio de Ember.

 **Little Strongheart:** Hmmm, necesit…

 **Ember:** He decidido ayudarte búfalo-dijo neutralmente, para asombro de las presentes, aunque Sunseth y Little se sintieron muy felices.

 **Sunseth:** _Sabia que tienes un buen corazón_ -pensó ella contenta con una sonrisa.

 **Little Strongheart:** ¡Muchas gracias!, me llamo….

 **Ember:** No me importa quien seas-la interrumpió seriamente- no malinterpretes mis acciones, solo te voy a ayudar porque no tengo otra cosa que hacer…..pero si me llegas a molestar me largo, quedo claro-dijo seriamente, Little solo asintió nerviosa-y esto va para todas ustedes-menciono ahora mientras volteaba a ver a todas.

Cuando dejo de verlas, Ember empezó a caminar hacia dentro del bosque.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, Little también empezó a caminar al bosque, y aunque estaba nerviosa por la dragona, no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz al saber que contaba con un dragón para ayudar a su tribu.

Pero mientras con las ponis, cada una tenía sus propios pensamientos.

 **Coloratura:** ¡Pero qué actitud tan grosera!-menciono muy molesta-debería de decirle algunas verdades.

 **Sassy:** Coloratura….por favor, tranquilízate-menciono tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga-además…..ten en cuenta que con la ayuda de un dragón, no tendremos que preocuparnos tanto por las criaturas que aparezcan en el bosque.

Coloratura, al escuchar esas palabras, dio varios suspiros para poder tranquilizarse.

 **Coloratura:** Ok, está bien…pero solo lo hare para evitar conflictos-dijo mientras seguía a Little, y seguida de ella, la siguió Sassy, dejando a solas a Sunseth y a Starlight.

Sunseth ya las iba a seguir, pero luego se dio cuenta que Starlight estaba temblando, lo que provoco que se preocupara por ella.

 **Sunseth:** Starlight, ¿estás bien?-menciono mientras se acercaba a Starlight-te noto muy preocupada, ¿acaso es por….

 **Starlight:** No te preocupes…estoy bien-dijo mientras se alejaba de Sunseth, porque se dio cuenta que la mencionada iba a tocarla-hay que ir con ellas-dijo mientras dejaba a Sunseth con sus propios pensamientos.

Sunseth se quedó viendo a Starlight alejarla, para después ella dar un suspiro de tristeza, para después ver el cielo, y vio con tristeza que era de color grisesco en vez de ser azul.

 **Sunseth:** Twilight…no sé qué quieres que yo haga…..pero te prometo, que ayudare a todos a que Equestria sea como era antes y sobre todo…ayudar a tu alumna a superar todo su dolor en su corazón…..solo un tonto no se daría cuanta lo mucho que ella está sufriendo-pensó con algo de tristeza, para después trotar un poco para seguir a las demás.

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta ella, es que una aura morada, la misma que le ayudo a que viera el pasado y que le daba a entender que fuera a buscar al Castillo de Twilight respuestas para que la ayudaran a comprender un poco más lo que paso en Equestria, la empezó a seguir.

 **Dentro del Bosque.**

A pocos kilómetros en donde estaban las chicas, más preciso en una cueva gigante, todo lo que se puede apreciar es solo oscuridad, pero entre las sombras se apreciaban unos ojos rojos y de ellos, solo se podían escuchar unas maniáticas risas, pero lo extraño es que estas juntaban grandes pedazos de madera y los lanzaban a un montón en específico, para al final que terminaron de lanzarlos, misteriosamente se prendieron en llamas el montón de madera, su fuego era de un color morado y de esa llama, salió la figura de la criatura que se asemejaba a un caballero, llamado Darkness.

 **Darkness** **:** El amo quiere que asesinen a la poni color dorada, y ustedes son los más cercanos a su posición actual…¡Ahora vayan!-cuando menciono esas palabras, el fuego se apagó de repente.

Y apenas el fuego se apagó, todas las risas se empezaron a retirar y dirigirse a donde estaba su presa.

(0)(0)(0)

También dentro del Bosque, más en específico, un poco más al este en donde se encontraban la posición de las criaturas oscuras, podemos apreciar que en uno de los caminos, una carreta y afuera unas tres ponis con armaduras de plata de colores diferentes, aunque no se podían distinguir bien sus caras, si se podía distinguir su especie; la primera era una terrestre de color armadura roja y en su espalda tenia cargando una espada, la segunda era una unicornio por su cuerno que se distinguía, de armadura color lila claro, en su espalda cargaba un arco junto a una aljaba y la tercera tenía una armadura color morado y era una pegaso por sus alas destacadas y ella tenía como arma, una lanza.

Las tres estaban enfrente de un oso-insecto, que al igual que las otras criaturas, también fue contaminada por la energía oscura, ahora la piel que era blanca se volvió morada, le resaltaban unas venas moradas. O más bien, estaban ya que la criatura estaba totalmente muerta y de su cuerpo había varios cortes en su cuerpo y flechas clavadas, no se requería mucho el saber lo que paso.

 **P. Terrestre:** Uffff…..esta criatura sí que fue muy complicada-dijo mientras se sentaba un poco para descansar y dejaba su espada en el suelo.

 **P. Unicornio:** Tienes razón, oye ya deberías de dejarlo ya está muerto-le aconsejo a su compañera pegaso, ya que ella no paraba de atravesar su lanza al cuerpo ya muerto del oso insecto.

 **P. Pegaso:** Y arriesgarnos a que se levante nuevamente, olvídalo-dijo seriamente mientras seguía atravesando el cuerpo del oso con su lanza.

 **P. Terrestre:** Olvídala, mejor regresemos al refugio, de seguro que las provisiones para ellos se están acabando-dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía el sujetador para empujar la carreta, pero antes de eso, dejo su espada en la carreta donde podemos apreciar varias latas de comida y de agua- además, tal vez alguien nos necesite.

¿?: Y no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Apenas las tres escucharon esa misteriosa voz, la unicornio con su magia saco y preparo sus arco con sus flechas, la pegaso dejo el cuerpo del oso insecto y se puso detrás de la unicornio y la terrestre se quitó el sujetador y con su boca agarro su espada y se unió con ellas, también podemos apreciar que la espada, lanza y flechas eran de cristal. Las tres estaban listas para lo que venía, con excepción de…..

¿?: ¡Sorpresa mis pequeñas ponis!-exclamo una voz proveniente de la carreta muy contenta, pero rápidamente se tuvo que agacharse de unas flechas que se dirigieron a su cabeza.

Antes de eso, la unicornio fue la primera en reaccionar al disparar sus flechas a quien fuera quien fuese el que venía en el carruaje, y sus compañeras tiempo después se voltearon a su dirección para enfrentarse y ver a….

 **P. Pegaso:** No puede ser, ¡tú!-dijo molesta e irritada mientras bajaba la guardia al ver quien era, y las otras dos también lo hicieron con sus respectivas armas.

 **¿?:** Si haci es soy yo…..¡EL GRAN DISCORD!-dijo el mencionado mientras haci llover confeti de quien sabe dónde a su alrededor.

Luego podemos escuchar una gran ovación diciendo mucho su nombre emocionados y aplausos.

 **Discord:** ¡Gracias publico!, ¡de verdad me aman, enserio me aman!-dijo con gran felicidad mientras daba unos besos a ellos, mientras que lo hacía, las tres ponis lo veían extrañado e incluso volteaban buscando de dónde provenía el público.

 **P. Terrestre:** Discord, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundida y un poco mas calmada.

 **Discord:** Absolutamente nada, solo viendo a unas pequeñas niñitas que lamentablemente perdieron gran parte de su niñez-dijo mientras aparecía una lupa y las veía detenidamente.

 **P. Pegaso:** ¡¿NIÑAS?!-exclamo muy ofendida- disculpa, nosotros no somos ningunas niñas.

 **Discord:** Aja, si claro-dijo sin el menor interés mientras agarraba una lata que al abrirla tenía unos pequeños trozos de pan, y él se comió uno.

 **P. Unicornio:** ¡Oye, eso es para los refugiados!-dijo molesta mientras le quitaba la lata a Discord con su magia.

 **Discord:** ¡Pug!, ¡Ahhhhhhh!- escupió el pan y con sus garras se empezó a quitar lo demás que tenia de pan en su lengua- ¡Llaman esa porquería comida, y se los van a dar a los sobrevivientes!...si no mueren por las criaturas oscuras, lo harán por indigestión.

Cuando lo dijo, las tres lo vieron molesto.

 **P. Pegaso:** ¡Quieres dejarnos en paz, horrible o no, sigue siendo comida!-dijo molesta.

 **:** Además…es lo único que encontramos y rescatamos de los pueblos que hallamos-dijo con un toque de tristeza.

Después los cuatro estuvieron callados sin saber que decir.

 **P. Terrestre:** Discord….mejor di que quieres en realidad, nosotras tenemos que irnos al refugio antes del anochecer para de esa manera no preocupar a los demás-dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

 **Discord:** Yo solo quiero decir, que deben de ir a ayudar a una unicornio en especial-dijo con seriedad para gran sorpresa de las tres.

 **P. Terrestre:** ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto confundida, cuando lo dijo Discord se puso un traje militar.

 **Discord:** Ahí una unicornio llamada Sunseth Shimmer, ella junto a un grupo particular están caminando hacia el bosque para ir al desierto para ayudar a una búfalo, pero en medio del camino las atacaran unas criaturas oscuras buscándola a ella, y es por eso que ustedes-dijo mientras señalaba a las tres-van a ir a ayudarlas a enfrentarlas.

 **P. Pegaso:** ¡Espera un momento!, ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de esa unicornio que tú dices?, ¿Cómo sabes que ella y su grupo será atacados?.

 **Discord:** ¡Oh eso es fácil!, acabo de leerlo justo ahora-dijo mientras quien sabe dónde saco un celular y en él estaba el capítulo en la pantalla.

 **P. Unicornio:** ¿Cómo?- pregunto totalmente confundida por esas palabras que dijo Discord.

 **Discord:** Olvídenlo-dijo mientras guardaba el teléfono-bueno la cosa es que necesitaran ayuda para enfrentarlas y no se preocupen por las provisiones, yo las llevo con los refugiados.

Las tres empezaron a pensar si confiar en él o no, ya que tenían sus dudas, pero la P. Terrestre dio un paso enfrente.

 **P. Terrestre:** Muy bien, lo haremos, ¿Dónde están?-dijo con voz decidida.

 **Discord:** ¡Esta hacia el oeste, en esa dirección!-dijo mientras señalaba hacia un camino en específico.

 **P. Unicornio:** ¡Esta bien, vamos!-dijo mientras empezaba a correr en dirección hacia el camino, seguida por la pegaso, aunque la terrestre se quedó con Discord.

 **P. Terrestre:** Por cierto Discord…..¿a qué te refieres con que esa unicornio llamada Sunseth Shimmer, es una poni especial?-pregunto confundida.

 **Discord:** Lo siento, no puedo decirte-dijo seriamente.

 **P. Terrestre:** ¿Por qué?.

 **Discord:** Ya que, si te lo dijo….seria Spolier, mi pequeña-dijo feliz mientras desaparecía con un chasquido, dejando más confundida a la poni, pero ignorando eso, empezó a correr a para alcanzar a sus compañeras.

* * *

 **Fin de la capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Si también ven alguna falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber para que así también pueda mejorar, y ustedes puedan leerlo más a gusto.**

 **Una vez más, les pido una enorme, pero ENORME disculpa por la gran demora que los hice pasar, pero hace unos semanas, mi computadora dejo de funcionar y se perdió todos mis archivos, y si, incluyendo también todos los capítulos que tenía adelantado y ya tenía las ideas claras para las historia, asique me la pase trabajando muy duro y perforando mi cabeza para recordar todo lo que tenía planeado.**

 **Pero en fin, enserió una gran disculpa, pero de compensación, la siguiente semana les tengo una gran sorpresa a todos ustedes quienes les gusta mucha mi historia.**

 **Ah también aviso que cambiare mi forma de escrituración para que de esa manera sea mejor la forma de leerlo y se pueda centrar mejor en la historia, pero descuiden, no cambiara nada la historia, miren les doy un ejemplo;**

 **Ember:** Ten mucho cuidado con tus palabras poni, ya tu y yo no somos amigas-dijo molesta mientras le salía un poco de humo por su nariz.

\- Ten mucho cuidado con tus palabras poni, ya tu y yo no somos amigas-dijo Ember molesta mientras le salía un poco de humo por su nariz

 **Y por último, como lo dije antes, les agrades a todos ustedes mis estimados lectores y escritores por el gran apoyo que me dan a mí y a mi historia, ya que sin ustedes, esta historia no sería lo mismo.**

 **Cuídense y ahora si nos veremos pronto :)**


End file.
